Magic of Mistletoe
by AnimationNut
Summary: Star quickly decides that Christmas is absolutely her favourite time of year. Her feelings on the festive holiday improve even more once she discovers the tradition of mistletoe. She certainly can't experience Christmas without it, and she knows exactly who she wants to stand with her underneath the festive plant. Starco.


**I do not own Star vs. The Forces of Evil.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

 **Magic of Mistletoe**

Christmas.

How in all of Mewni had she gone so long without experiencing this beautiful holiday?

Star twirled across the mall's speckled tiles, staring in awe at the sparkling garland, large ornaments and glittering snowflakes that hung from the high ceiling. Marco had already taken her to see the big, magnificent pine Christmas tree, draped with multicoloured lights and silver tinsel.

"Marco, how many more days until Christmas?" she asked eagerly, spinning on her heel to face her best friend.

"Four," replied Marco, idly pushing his Santa hat up so it wouldn't fall into his eyes. "Which is why this place is crazy busy."

The two were standing a bit off to the side to avoid blocking the crowds of shoppers streaming down the corridor from either sides, their bags and packages knocking into people as everyone bustled to get to where they needed to go. It was a level of franticness that Star hadn't seen before, and there was something exciting about shopping so close to Christmas.

"Are you going to be able to pick up your gift for your mother?" she asked in concern.

"Oh yeah," Marco assured her. "I ordered it online, so all I have to do is pick it up here." He flinched as someone jostled his shoulder, causing him to stumble a few steps. Star hastily set her hands on his arm to steady him. "Ugh. I wish I hadn't been so cheap on the shipping. Might have been worth it to have it sent all the way to my house…but there was always the chance Mom would see it."

"And we don't want the surprise to be ruined," said Star cheerfully. She grabbed Marco by the hand and started dragging him towards the desired store.

When they arrived, it was to see the store absolutely packed with people. Marco guided Star towards a nearby bench and eased her into it. "You should wait here," he suggested. "There's enough people in there as it is and I don't want us to lose each other in the chaos."

"Okie-dokie! I'll be here."

Marco grinned. "You better."

He entered the store, leaving Star to hum happily and observe people as they hustled past, looking frazzled. Her blue eyes strayed to an elegant Christmas plant display-and she spotted the most intriguing sight.

Couples purposefully went to stand beneath a leafy green plant, strung up in an archway by red ribbon. Star watched in awe as the couples paused beneath the plant to kiss. "Whoa," she breathed. "A magic plant!"

Marco came out of the store soon after, carrying his package. Star sprang up and grabbed his elbow, pointing excitedly towards yet another kissing couple. "Marco! That plant makes people kiss whenever they go under it!"

"That's just mistletoe," said Marco in amusement. "Didn't I tell you about it?"

"No," said Star, looking slightly accusatorial. "No you didn't!"

"Oh." Marco smiled sheepishly. There were so many Christmas traditions that he supposed he had accidentally left out a few things when he performed the complicated job of explaining to Star what exactly Christmas was. "Well, it's another holiday tradition. I'm not sure how it started, but basically whenever a couple stands underneath that plant, they have to kiss."

"Really?" asked Star, eyes wide.

Marco found himself staring at her lips and he turned red, snapping his eyes to stare at the floor. "Yeah," he said with an awkward cough, feeling heat rise up his collar. "Come on. Let's get home. There's probably a slew of Christmas specials on T.V that you'd really like to see."

"Okay."

Star followed after her best friend, expression thoughtful. She watched Marco stride ahead of her, and her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

 _Well, if people_ have _to kiss under the mistletoe, then they have to kiss._

Star Butterfly was now on a mission. She had one more Christmas tradition she wanted to try-and she knew exactly who she wanted to try it with.

…

"Star?"

Peering into her bedroom, Marco's brow furrowed when he discovered the blonde princess was not lounging on her bed or messing with her wand. He stepped back into the hall and hovered at the top of the stairs. "Star!"

"Down here!"

Marco skipped down the steps and ventured into the living room, where Star was standing in the middle of the floorspace, a secretive smile on her lips. "Uh…what's up?" asked Marco curiously.

"I was just thinking of baking Christmas cookies," said Star innocently. "Wanna help?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

Beaming, Star grabbed his hand and led him towards the kitchen. But she halted in the middle of the doorframe and turned to face him, eyes sparkling. Feeling his throat dry up, for she looked absolutely gorgeous and adorable with her reindeer antlers and jingle bell elf dress, Marco managed to ask, "Something wrong?"

"Nope." Star pointed upwards. "We're just standing under the mistletoe."

Marco slowly tilted his head upwards, staring at the sprig that was fastened above their heads. "I don't recall that being there before," he said when he found his voice.

Star tilted her head to the side. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Marco lowered his gaze to meet hers and he took her hands in his his. "You have any idea how that got there?"

"Not a clue," whispered Star, anticipation swelling within her.

"Hmm. Must be magic, then."

"Must be."

"Guess we have to kiss now."

"Those are the rules," said Star with a serious nod. "If we don't kiss, that's breaking the rule."

"Well then, that can't happen," murmured Marco.

He moved his hands up Star's arms and cupped her face. He tilted her head back ever so slightly and lowered his lips to hers. Star felt her stomach jolt with excitement and her toes curled at the warm, gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed in contentment.

"I think there's another rule," she said, leaning her head against his chest once they pulled apart.

"What's that?" asked Marco, feeling extremely giddy. He ran his fingers through her long blonde hair. "Because you know how I can't break rules."

"I'm certain that you have kiss more than once when under the mistletoe," said Star, looking up with a mock-firm expression.

Marco grinned. "That's definitely a rule."

Their lips met again, and it was a long time before they left each other's embrace and stepped away from the mistletoe.

In the fuzzy haze that was his mind, one thought managed to break through Marco's lovesick daze.

 _Best Christmas ever._


End file.
